


The Student

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Escortverse [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Love, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Man of the house, Modern AU, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard Horatio McCoy is the son of a prominent southern doctor. He's no different from any other teen...until one day when he comes home from school and his whole world is turned upside down.
Relationships: David McCoy/Eleanora McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Escortverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995346
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard was smart. Smartest kid in his grade and one of the smartest in the school. He was already taking college courses at sixteen and was set to graduate early. He’d finally come out to his parents and to his relief they’d been very accepting. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected but that hadn’t been it. A week before graduation he’d been out with his sort-of-boyfriend Joe, he picked up his sister from a friends house and drove her home. Mama’s car was gone but uncle Greg’s car was there. Pulling in he frowned and opened the car door.

He’d barely stepped out of the car before his uncle came out the front door. “I guess uncle Greg’s been waiting for us.”

Donna hopped out of the backseat and grabbed her bag before running over and wrapping her arms around her uncle. “Uncle Greg! Mama didn’t tell us you were coming over!”

He smiled at her and nodded. “This is an unexpected visit sweetheart” He looked up at Leonard as he walked up to them. Leonard suddenly had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Greg never just dropped by like that not when mama wasn’t home.

“Is Anthony here too?”

“Uh...no...Come inside. I have something to tell the two of you.”

Leonard froze in place as Greg led Donna inside. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and he almost felt like he was going to be sick. He slowly followed after them and shut the door behind him. Dragging his feet he joined them in the living room and sat on the arm of the couch beside his sister. “What’s going on?”

Donna looked around the room and into the kitchen and frowned. “Where’s mama?”

Greg sat on the coffee table in front of them and took one of Donna’s hands in his. “Donna, Len...a couple hours ago your daddy collapsed in his office. The paramedics were called and they picked him up. When they got there his heart had stopped and a couple of his nurses were doing CPR on him.”

Leonard was pretty sure that his heart had stopped at that moment. Staring at his father’s friend sitting there so calm...he was afraid to know what was coming next. It was the voice of his little sister that pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Is daddy okay?” she asked with a trembling voice.

“Sweetheart...Len...your daddy…”

“He’s dead isn’t he?” Leonard asked quietly.

Greg sighed and gave a small nod. “I’m sorry kids…”

Slipping off the arm of the couch and onto the seat Leonard wrapped his arms around his sister as she shook her head and sobbed. “No...daddy can’t...he can’t be…”

Leonard rubbed his hand over her back and stroked her hair as he rocked her gently. He wanted to cry, he wanted to just get up and run, he wanted to hit something...but Donna needed him. She needed him to be there now more than ever. He was the man of the house now and he had big shoes to fill.

When Anthony brought their mama home a few hours later Leonard was laying on the couch watching tv with Donna asleep on top of him. Eleanora leaned over the arm of the couch and kissed him on the forehead. “My lionheart.”

“Hi mama.” he said quietly glancing at Donna. “She fell asleep a little while ago… There’s some leftovers in the fridge from dinner. I can heat it up if you’re hungry.”

Eleanora shook her head and reached out to gently wake her daughter. “Anthony got us dinner already but thank you...for taking care of your sister...I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” her eyes filled with tears and Leonard shifted as his sister moved off him. She looked up at Eleanora and both of them started crying again. 

That night Greg slept on the couch and Donna slept with her mama while Leonard laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Mama and daddy had been prepared for something like this. He kept thinking about all of the things that would fall on him and what that would mean. Curling up in a ball he pulled the covers up over his head and let the tears fall silently onto the sheets.

A couple days later he was standing at his mother’s side thanking people for coming. He was sitting listening to the pastor talk about what a kind person his father was, his father’s patients saying how much they had loved him and would miss him, both of his uncles speaking about how they met him so many years ago in college. He kept his arm around Donna through the entire service and by the time it was over the right side of his suit jacket was damp with her tears.

He solemnly performed his duty as pallbearer and stood at his mother’s side for the graveside and then they headed back to the house for the reception. Donna clung to her mother who settled in the living room. Anthony and Greg played host to the friends and various other family that had come in for the funeral while Leonard disappeared into his room. 

After a while of sitting on his bed staring at the blank wall at the foot of his bed he finally pulled his jacket off and loosened his tie before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen he looked over at his mother and sister and frowned. “Have they eaten?” he asked Anthony.

“Your mother has but Donna won’t eat. Says she’s not hungry.” 

Leonard nodded and got a small plate of food before walking over and sitting down beside her. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple, “Josie, I brought you something to eat.”

She sniffled and shook her head. “Not hungry.”

“Josie, you need to eat something. You’ve barely eaten anything.”

She shook her head again. 

“Donna Josephine…”

She looked over at him and sniffled as she picked up a roll and started nibbling on it. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. He was going to do everything he could to take care of her and their mama. Even if it meant not going into med school like he had been planning.

Three days later he walked the stage at his graduation ceremony. It didn’t feel real. He felt like he was on autopilot, like he wasn’t in control of his own body. He spent most of his graduation party in his room sitting on the floor beside his bed out of sight of the door in the dark. His daddy was supposed to be there. He was supposed to see him graduate. 

He stared at the floor and picked at the edge of his rug. He didn’t notice when the door opened and Eleanora walked in. He only looked up when she said his name. 

“Sorry, I just needed some space.”

She smiled at him. “I understand. I have a gift for you. Thought you might like to open it in private anyway. Your dad actually picked it out."

“Is it okay if I don’t open it right now?”

She nodded and set the box on the bed. “Whenever you’re ready Leonard. Some of your friends are getting ready to leave. You should come down and at least see them off.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll come down in a minute.”

Two days after graduation he was sitting outside the mall with Joseph, his not-quite-a-boyfriend, when George walked up with a couple of his buddies from school. “Well look who we have here. I thought you were going off to school somewhere else. Why are you still here?”

Leonard squeezed Joseph’s hand a little tighter and clenched his jaw. “Leave me alone George.”

“I thought you were gonna go to that fancy school out of state and become a doctor like your _ daddy _.”

“Shut up George.”

“You not gonna answer me mister goody two shoes?”

“Shut the fuck up and leave me alone.”

George smirked and looked at his buddies, “Your mama know you say things like that? Oh! I’ve got a better question. Does your mama know you’ve been kissing boys? I saw you two kissing in the park last week.”

Leonard’s cheeks turned red.

“Oh...look boys, he’s sensitive. Does she know you were rubbing yourself on him? Did your daddy know you suck dick?“

Leonard clenched his fist, “What did you just say?”

George took a step closer, “I said, did...your...daddy...know...that...you…” he poked Leonard in the chest, “suck...dick?”

“Take it back.” Leonard muttered clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Well you do don’t you. Isn’t that what fags do?”

Joseph jumped up and put his arm around Leonard’s shoulders to keep him from launching himself at the other man.

A few hours later he was staring out the back window of his uncle’s car. One eye red and swollen, dried blood under his nose, and a split lip. He absentmindedly rubbed a thumb over the knuckles of his other hand that were still throbbing a little. Anthony and Greg didn’t say much when they’d picked him up at the police station. In fact they hadn’t said a word directly to him. 

When the car pulled up in front of the house Leonard opened the door and jumped out with a quick “thank you” to the two men in the front seat. Rushing up the stairs he went straight to his room and shut the door. He stood in the darkness for a moment before he crossed over to his bed and sat down with his back to the door. 

He sat in the dark for a while before the door opened behind him. “Leonard?”

“Not right now Josie.”

She didn’t move from the door. She just stood there and stared at him for a few moments before she spoke again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Josie. Just had a bad day.” He paused for a minute before adding, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?”

She didn’t respond and a moment later the door closed again leaving him in darkness. He knew she was going to come up. He knew he’d have to face her eventually. What he didn’t expect was that she wouldn’t come up to his room until morning. 

He’d not been asleep for too long when he felt the bed shift beside him and a gentle hand settled on his arm. “Leonard? Sweetheart, we need to talk.”

Slowly he sat up on the bed beside her but he couldn’t look up. He didn’t want her to see him like that. She placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face. “Leonard, you want to tell me what happened yesterday?”

“No ma’am.” He said quietly.

“Leonard Horatio…” she said in the tone he knew meant trouble. 

“I was hanging out at the mall with Joe...Joseph…and George and his friends came by. He started talking trash and saying...things about me and Joe.”

“What kind of things was he saying?”

Leonard shook his head. “Things I won’t repeat.”

“Did he start the fight?”

“Yes Ma’am...He pushed me and then took a swing at me. He missed me and ended up punching Joe. After that things just kind of...fell apart.”

“Did you hit anyone?”

Leonard looked down and started picking at the sheet and nodded, “Yes ma’am.” 

“George?”

He nodded and kept his eyes on the blanket. “He brought daddy into it…” he said quietly. 

“Leonard, look at me baby…”

Hesitating for a minute he raised his head and looked up at his mother. 

“Sweetheart I know it’s not been easy for you since your daddy died. It’s been difficult for all of us, but you know how your daddy felt about you kids getting into fights.”

“Violence is not the answer.” Leonard mumbled. 

“That’s right. Now I’m not trying to excuse what he said to you and to Joe, but you know better...you have to think about the example you’re setting for your sister.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“How bad is he hurt?”

“Dislocated jaw…”

She sighs heavily. “What were you thinking about?”

Leonard shook his head and turned away from her. “Nothing.”

“Please talk to me…” she said quietly. 

It was the most vulnerable he’d ever heard her. She was always so strong and confident and full of life. He hadn’t noticed how she had changed since she lost her husband. Something inside him broke and for the first time since he got the news he broke down and truly cried. 

Eleanora wrapped her arms around her son and held him while he sobbed into her shoulder. “I never...got to...say goodbye…He wasn’t...he didn’t see…graduation…”

She rubbed her hand over his back and rocked him gently. “I know baby. I know it hurts.”

After a few minutes his sobs quieted and she pulled back a little to look at him, sweeping his hair from his forehead. “Feel a little better?”

He sniffled and nodded, “A little.”

“Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?”

He hesitated and sat back to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m not gonna go to Ole Miss...I’m gonna stay here and get a job.”

“And why is that?”

“I gotta be here to take care of you and Donna. I can’t leave you.”

“You do not. You are going to that school if I have to drag you there.”

“But mama…”

“No buts young man! You are going to go to school just like we talked about. You are not going to give up your dream just because you think you need to take care of us now. Donna and myself will be just fine.” She said standing to her feet. “You didn’t open your graduation gift yet.” 

Leonard looked over at the box sitting on his desk. He’d thought about opening it but every time he did he was reminded that his father had chosen the gift. He wasn’t sure he could. Watching, she picked the box up and handed it to him. 

“Open it. I think it might help.” She said before she walked out the door.

He sat on his bed staring at the box in his hands. After a couple minutes he slowly peeled the corner of the paper back and unwrapped the simple white box. Hesitating he lifted the lid. Nestled inside the box was a brand new stethoscope. Sitting on top of that was a note written in his father’s hand. 

_ Leonard, _

_ I know this is a lot for you but you can handle this. You are going to be a great doctor. My daddy bought me my first stethoscope and his daddy bought his, it’s my honor to carry on the tradition. Once you finish school I’ll pass mine on to you as well. It’s served me well and I hope it will you as well. _

_ I love you son. _

He didn’t realize he was crying again until the tears hit the paper in his hand. His daddy believed in him. His daddy had faith in him, that he would get through school and that he’d be a good doctor. Mama was right. She and Donna would be okay, but he wasn’t going to stop worrying about them.

Later that afternoon Donna came home from an afternoon with friends at the park and went straight to her room. It wasn’t long after that the phone rang. Leonard was sitting on the sofa when mama answered it. 

“Donna did what? That doesn’t sound like her.”

Leonard didn’t wait to hear more. He stood and went up to Donna’s room and knocked on the door. “Josie? Can I come in?”

“_No! Go away! _”

He sighed and opened the door a crack. “Josie, what happened today?”

She hastily wiped her eyes as he stepped inside. “Nothing! Go away jerk!”

Crossing his arms he raised an eyebrow, “Not ‘til you tell me what happened brat.”

Glancing back at him she frowned. “Daddy did that…”

“Did what?”

“The eyebrow.”

The corner of his mouth turned up just a little and he walked over to the bed to sit beside her. “What happened Josie?”

“Rhett said some things about you.”

“Rhett? You mean George’s little brother?”

“Yeah. He called you some mean names. Said you beat his brother up.”

Leonard sighed, “I did and I was wrong to do that. I was angry and I took my anger out on someone else.”

Donna’s cheeks turned red and she looked down at her lap. “How’d you know something happened?”

“Mama’s on the phone with someone.”

“Oh...well, I might have punched Rhett in the face…” she said quietly.

“You know you’re grounded right?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“And you know you’re going to have to apologize to him?”

She scrunched up her nose and looked up at him, “Do I have to? He was saying such mean things…”

“It doesn’t matter Donna. You still have to.”

Nodding she looked back down, “Yes sir.”

“You stay here and wait for mama okay. She’s gonna want to talk to you when she gets off the phone.” He said as he stood and walked to the door. 

“Leonard?”

“Yes Josie?”

“Was what he said true?”

Leonard froze at the door and turned to look at her. “What did he say?”

“Some bad words I’m not supposed to repeat…” she hesitated and looked down at her lap again. “Are you...gay?”

He walked back over to the bed and sat down. “Would it make a difference?”

“Not to me…”

“I’m not gay Josie, I’m bisexual. I like both boys and girls.”

Leonard sat and talked to her for a little longer before he stood and kissed her on the forehead. Walking out of her room he passed mama in the hallway. “Go easy on her?”

“I will. I heard you two talking.”

“She’ll be okay with me going off to school?”

Mama smiled and stepped over to him, “She’ll be fine sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finds himself a job that works with his schedule

A year and a half later Leonard was sitting in the lobby of an unassuming building in downtown Oxford Mississippi. He’d been directed there by a friend of a friend and had no idea what to expect when the red haired young woman called him back. He followed her into an office and settled into a chair facing her desk. 

She looked over the file in front of her and then looked up at him. “So you want to work for us. You heard about us from a friend?”

“Yes ma’am. A friend of a friend.”

“I see here that you are nineteen and attending the University of Mississippi?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She smiled and sat back a little in her chair. “And why do you want to work for us?”

“I need a job. I’m splitting my tuition with my parents...my mom...and I need a job that’s flexible and pays well.”

“Are you involved with anyone?”

“No ma’am. Don’t have time for a relationship.”

“What are your strengths?”

“My strengths?” he asked frowning. 

“Let me rephrase that. What can you bring to our clients?”

“I..uhh...I was raised to be a gentleman, I play some piano, I speak a little French and German…”

“Not bilingual?”

Leonard shook his head, “No ma’am. Simple conversation.”

After a few more questions and an exercise to see how quickly he could think on his feet she smiled, “Just a couple more questions and we’ll be done here. You know what we do here?”

“I think so. My friend said you provide companions for social events and things like that.”

“That’s the basic idea. We have a few rules that if you break will get you fired. The first of which is if we ever find out a client paid you for sex. We are not that kind of company.”

“I wouldn’t…” he said quickly, his face turning slightly red.

“I’m glad to hear that. All of the rules are spelled out in the contract you’ll be signing. If you have any questions feel free to ask. If you don’t agree to the terms then I’m sorry but we won’t be able to represent you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Last question. Are you comfortable with male clients or would you rather see exclusively women?”

“Oh...umm...well I’m...I’m bisexual so...doesn’t really matter.”

“Even better.” She smiled and stood. “We’ll get you a contract written up and give you a couple days to look it over and get it back to us."

Less than a week later he got an email from the agency saying that there was a regular client interested in hiring him for an event in Memphis. He was expected to wear a suit and she would be covering all his travel expenses for the weekend. She was a little older and apparently a socialite. An easy first client that was willing to pay well above the standard asking price for his time.

When he returned from Memphis a few days later he collapsed on the little bed in the shared dorm. His roommate turned in his seat to look at him. “So? How was it?”

“She was nice. Old enough to be my grandmother. She seemed lonely.”

“What’d you do?”

“Just some fancy dinner. She introduced me as her grandson. Apparently no one knows what her grandkids look like. They never visit her.”

“What assholes.”

“Yeah. I liked her.”

Over the next few months he continued to spend the odd day over the weekends up in Memphis with the sweet old lady that had been his first client. At the beginning he only went up when she booked him through the agency but after a while he started going up on his own just to visit and check in on her. Often when he returned to the dorms he would find a large bill stuck in one of his pockets with a note. Some were just reminders to eat, others were sweet and heartfelt, and a couple were simply “for your next book”. 

He was the person she called when she needed help with something though she was careful not to call him too frequently. She told him she didn’t want to be a burden and she knew his studies were important and she wanted him to focus on that. He assured her she would never be a burden and took his books with him to study while keeping her company.

By the time he had finished his undergrad he had several regular clients and he wasn’t able to spend as much time in Memphis as he had before. She called in to check on him about once a week and he made sure to call her a couple times a week when he had a few minutes to spare. 

Mama and Donna came up to surprise him and Clara, his Memphis grandma, came down to see him on the same weekend. She had mentioned wanting to meet his mama to tell her what a wonderful boy she had raised but Leonard had not expected to find mama, Donna, and Clara standing at his door. 

“Mama...Donna...Miss Clara… What are you doing here?”

Mama smiled and wrapped her arms around him, “Came to see you for the weekend. You said you didn’t think you could get away so we came to you.”

He smiled and held a hand out to Donna. “C’mere brat.”

She grinned and wrapped and arm around him, “You big jerk. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Josie.” he said kissing her on the forehead. 

Clara stood back and smiled at the three of them. Once mama and Donna let him go he held out a hand to her, “Mama, Donna, this is Miss Clara. She’s a good friend of mine. Miss Clara, this is my mama and sister.”

It wasn’t the way he had hoped they would meet but it could have been worse. Mama and Miss Clara got along swimmingly and Clara was very careful not to reveal how they had met. Instead she told a story about visiting an old friend at the college and bumping into Leonard while she was there. 

In the next few years he drove up to see her as frequently as he could. He took a few days off when she was admitted to the hospital after a fall. He called her and read passages from The Hobbit to her over the phone. She sent him little care packages every couple of weeks. She was the grandmother he’d never known and he loved her dearly.

At the beginning of his final year of med school he got a call from Clara’s friend and lawyer informing him that she had passed. Leonard and his roommate drove up to Memphis for the funeral a couple days later. It was the first time he’d seen Clara’s children and grandchildren in person. He recognized them from their photos. He kept his distance from the family and spoke mainly to Clara’s friends, the pastor, and her lawyer. After the graveside the lawyer pulled him aside and told him he’d be calling him but didn’t say why. 

About a week later he got the call. The lawyer asked if he could come up and meet with him. There was something Clara had wanted and he needed to discuss it with him. Leonard agreed to the meeting. Pulling on his jeans and a simple t-shirt he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He shot a quick text to his friend and roommate, Tristan, to let him know what he was doing.

When he walked into the lawyers office he found that he wasn’t alone. Clara’s children and grandchildren sat around a large table and all eyes were on him. “Sorry...I must have the wrong room.”

“Leonard! Glad you could make it on such short notice. Come in take a seat.”

Leonard walked in and sat down in the empty seat nearest the door and the family turned back to the lawyer. He began reading from Clara’s will. Each of her children received a small sum of money and a few small things, the grandkids received about a thousand dollars each, the house was donated to the historical society along with most of the furnishings.

“And to my companion who was there for me when I needed him most, I leave my first edition signed copy of The Hobbit. I want him to know how much it meant to me that he took the time to read me passages of one of my favorite books when he should have been working on his studies. To show my appreciation for the time he spent away from school I am also arranging to pay a year’s tuition or the equivalent toward his student loans.”

Leonard sat in silence as the lawyer continued reading. Once the reading was done the family began arguing that the will couldn’t be right. That there was no way she would have basically written them out of the will. She couldn’t have been in her right mind. She must have been slipping when she wrote that, she loved her family too much to leave them so little.

“Enough…” Leonard said quietly. They continued arguing loudly with one another and the lawyer. “I said enough!” he shouted hitting his hand on the table as he stood to his feet.

The room went silent and once again all eyes were on him.

“Miss Clara was a wonderful lady and she was completely in her right mind when she made out this will! She didn’t leave you shit because you didn’t care about her! You only cared about her money! You still only care about her money!”

“Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that? She was my mother!”

“And when was the last time you called to check on her? When was the last time you came by to see her? When was the last time you spent any time with her?”

“I don’t have to answer you.”

“No you don’t, but don’t you dare talk about Miss Clara like that. She was a kind sweet lady that deserved better. She didn’t leave you shit because you didn’t care. You wouldn’t answer the phone when she called, you never called her, you never came to see her. You weren’t there when she fell and ended up in the hospital, you didn’t call to check on her afterward.”

Clara’s children tried to dispute his claim on _ their _ inheritance. The son tried his best to keep Leonard from getting the book but as the lawyers had already removed it from the home there wasn’t much he _ could _ do. The money for his school had already been put into an account for him that the college had access to. 

Once his last year was finished he packed up his stuff and moved back home to Bloomingdale. He arranged to move to a new agency in Atlanta to continue escorting while paying off the rest of his student debts. He settled into a small apartment in the city and soon had a handful of regular clients on top of his job at the hospital. 

One weekend about a month after he moved to Atlanta he was sitting in the apartment of a fellow escort surrounded by him and some of his friends from their agency. He hadn’t had much time to get to know any of them so this was an interesting experience. Most of them were close to his age and it was nice to be able to just hang out and relax and not have to worry about hiding anything from anyone.

He’d had a couple drinks and was sitting back listening to the conversation when their host, and his new friend, Isaac turned and smirked at him. “How do you like your little beauties and their grandmothers?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “It a job. They pay me.”

“Heard you had a guy cancel on you…”

“Yeah. Guess he wasn’t as ready as he thought.”

Isaac turned in his seat to look at him, “Were you going to fuck him?”

“That’s not allowed…” Leonard answered, his face turning a little red.

Isaac laughed and looked around the room. “Leo, we’ve all done it. Just has to be off the clock and no money. Come on...you can’t tell me you haven’t _ ever _ done the dirty with a client.”

“Maybe….once?”

“Once?” Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess. It was one of your little pretties?”

“She was petite and blonde if that’s what you mean.”

Isaac laughed loudly, “That’s exactly what I mean. She was one of your little dolls. I bet you’ve never been out with a guy before in your life.”

Leonard frowned, “Yeah? Well you’d be wrong. I was dating my first boyfriend when I graduated high school.”

“You were dating him, but did you ever let him fuck you?”

“I was too busy worrying about my mom and sister. He broke up with me before I moved to Mississippi anyway.”

Isaac smirked, “He the only guy you ever dated?”

“Didn’t have much time for extracurriculars between school and escorting.”

“So you’re telling us you’ve never been fucked?”

Sighing heavily Leonard shook his head. “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

Isaac turned to the others with the biggest grin, “I bet he can’t even take a dick.”

The others laughed and chattered amongst themselves while Isaac looked very smug. Leonard looked around at them and then back at Isaac. “I bet I could handle little Isaac.”

Raising an eyebrow Isaac turned, “_ Little _ Isaac? You think I have a little dick?”

“Well with all this talk you must be compensating for something.”

Isaac laughed loudly and the others snickered behind him as his hand moved to his belt. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“You wouldn’t. You’re all talk.”

Without a seconds pause Isaac unfastened his belt and his pants and pulled both them and his underwear down around his ankles. “Oh I wouldn’t?”

Leonard froze in place staring at the muscular young man in front of him. He was already half hard and Leonard could tell that when fully erect he was an impressive size. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at Isaac’s dick until he heard the blonde laugh. “Like what you see Lenny boy?”

Blushing, Leonard looked away making Isaac laugh even more.

“Your turn pretty boy.”

“My...what?”

Isaac put his hands on his hips. “Drop ‘em and show me what you’ve got.”

“I didn’t...I’m not…”

Isaac looked around at the others, “I think he’s bashful.”

Frowning Leonard shook his head. “I’m not going to show you my dick in front of everyone.”

“Then come to the bedroom…” Isaac paused and smirked a little. “I dare you to let me fuck you.”

The room went quiet as all eyes were on Leonard waiting to hear his response. He stared at Isaac for a minute. The muscular blonde was nice to look at and he had to admit he was slightly attracted to him. The offer...well, dare...came as a bit of a surprise but at least he knew this guy. If he was ever going to do this now was a good a time as any, but then there was a little voice in the back of his mind saying “What if it goes wrong?”

“What do I get when you lose?” He didn’t know where it came from. The question came out before he realized what he was saying.

Isaac smirked and didn’t even miss a beat. “If I fuck you and make you come I’ll get your cock tattooed on me somewhere, but if you can’t take my dick you have to get a piercing.”

Leonard stood to his feet and stepped up nose to nose with Isaac. “You ready to get a new tattoo?”

Isaac slipped his hand in Leonard’s and gently pulled him down the hallway while the others watched in surprise. Leonard let Isaac lead him away from the others silently. His mind was reeling and his heart was racing. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

Closing the bedroom door behind them Isaac pulled his last remaining piece of clothing off and tossed it on the floor. Leonard stood a little awkwardly before Isaac closed the short distance between them and kissed him. It took a moment for him to register what was happening and by then Isaac had wrapped an arm around him and pulled him gently against him.

Leonard relaxed a little and slowly started kissing him back. The longer they kissed the more relaxed Leonard got and before he knew it Isaac’s hand was sliding under his shirt and rubbing his stomach. He groaned softly and Isaac pulled away from the kiss. “You aren’t a half bad kisser.”

Blushing a little Leonard sighed, “You aren’t half bad yourself…”

Isaac grinned and tugged on Leonard’s shirt a little. “To many clothes.”

“Huh? ...Oh.” Hesitating a little Leonard pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it toward the door. 

Grinning broadly Isaac slipped a hand behind Leonard’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Isaac’s tongue was exploring every part of his mouth when he felt a hand slip down the back of his pants and knead his ass cheek. He couldn’t help the surprised gasp.

Isaac pressed his forehead to Leonard’s and slid the other hand down his bare back and under the waistband of his pants to settle on Leonard’s other cheek. “You ready to go further?”

Closing his eyes Leonard groaned softly, “Yeah.”

Pulling back from him Isaac walked over to a bedside table, “Strip for me sweetheart.”

Toeing off his shoes Leonard undid his pants and slipped them off before tossing them on top of his shirt. He hesitated a little before finally pulling his underwear down and letting them pool around his ankles. Standing awkwardly with his hands covering himself he waited. 

“Never been fucked right?” Isaac asked from behind him. 

“Not..not like this…”

“So I’m the first?”

Leonard’s face turned bright red, “Yeah.”

“You this bashful with your clients?” Isaac asked setting a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. “You into letting them dominate you?”

Frowning Leonard shifted, “No.”

“What do you do with them then?”

“Usually flirt…”

Isaac leaned in and put one hand one Leonard’s hip and the other pressed against his chest while Isaac kissed along his jawline. “Yeah? Then what?”

“Then I...I kiss them slowly…”

Shifting a little and rubbing his hand down Leonard’s chest and over his stomach Isaac peppered his neck and collarbone with featherlight kisses.

“Get...get them…_ shit _...worked up.” Leonard gasped softly when Isaac nipped lightly at his skin. 

“Are you slow and passionate with them? Or are you a naughty boy that fucks them senseless?”

“S-start...slow…” 

Isaac hummed and kissed his way down Leonard’s chest, both of his hands reaching down and wrapping around Leonard’s wrists and gently prying them away from his crotch. “Let me see that pretty little cock of yours.”

Leonard blushed and groaned softly as Isaac moved back up and sucked at a spot on his neck. Grinning Isaac guided Leonard back against the bed before pulling away and gently pushing him back onto the bed. He allowed himself to be pressed into the mattress by the more muscular young man, their dicks pressed together. Isaac ground his hips against Leonard’s making the brunette moan quietly. 

“You like that sweetheart?”

Nodding Leonard grabbed a hold of Isaac’s arms as the blonde rutted against him. 

“As much fun as it would be to get you off like this sweetheart I’ve got to prep you to take my cock and that may take a little while.” Leonard almost whined when Isaac pulled away from him to grab the bottle of lube. Smiling Isaac patted him on the thigh. “Scoot up on the bed and get comfy.”

Leonard shifted up so his legs weren’t hanging off the bed and started fidgeting with the sheets awkwardly. Holding the bottle of lube in his hand Isaac looked him over. “Something wrong?”

“No...just don’t know…”

“If you want to do this? Or do you just not know what to do next?”

“It’s not that...I just…” His face turned bright red, “can I use a pillow…”

Isaac smiled and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, “Want it under your head or your hips?”

“Hips…”

Patting Leonard on the hip he stuck the pillow under him. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

Isaac popped the top on the bottle and lubed up his fingers before rubbing them over his ass. He paused when Leonard gasped quietly and tried to shift away from him. “Relax sweetheart.” he said as he rubbed Leonard’s hip with his other hand.

“It’s colder than I expected.”

“It’ll warm up.”

Taking a couple deep breaths Leonard nodded, “Okay...I think I’m ready.”

Pressing the tip of a finger to Leonard’s ass he slowly eased it in. Leonard’s eyes slid shut and he let out a breath. Isaac grinned as his finger easily slipped in. “Never done this before huh?”

“Never said I hadn’t done _ this _ before…”

“You were holding out on me huh?”

Leonard gave him a cheeky grin before the finger inside him brushed against his prostate making him gasp in surprise. Grinning broadly Isaac began working him open slowly only occasionally brushing his prostate. Pulling his finger out a few minutes later he added a little more lube before teasing him with two fingers. “Keep breathing sweetheart.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out nice and slow Leonard kept his eyes closed as Isaac eased his fingers in again. He groaned and clutched the sheets as the digits slipped past the tight ring of muscle. As soon as Isaac thought Leonard could take it he added a third finger and pressed deeper making Leonard hiss at the stretch. He paused for a minute before slowly moving his hand again.

Leonard bit back a moan and Isaac smiled, “Don’t get bashful on me now. I want to hear you.”

Nodding Leonard let out a low moan and gripped the sheets tightly as Isaac brushed against his prostates again. “F-fuck…”

“Think you’re ready for that sweetheart?”

With another moan Leonard nodded and Isaac pulled his fingers out. Leonard whimpered a little at the loss but Isaac made quick work of putting on the condom and slicking himself up. As he pressed the tip to Leonard’s ass he paused and looked down at him. “I bet you look really pretty when you come Lenny boy.”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a long drawn out moan as Isaac slowly slipped inside him. Inch by inch Isaac buried himself in Leonard’s ass stopping when he was fully sheathed inside him. Sighing he rubbed a hand over Leonard’s hip. “God you’re so tight…”

“And you’re...big…” Leonard groaned.

“You okay?”

“Yeah...just give me a minute?”

Isaac nodded and rubbed his hand over Leonard’s thigh and hip waiting for him to say he was ready. Leonard took a deep breath. He was doing this. He was really doing this and boy did it feel good. Isaac was bigger than he’d thought but he honestly didn’t care. Taking another breath he looked up at Isaac and nodded. “Okay…I’m ready.” 

Slowly pulling back Isaac gave a shallow experimental thrust that had Leonard clutching the sheets. Isaac set a rhythm quickly and seemed to be targeting Leonard’s prostate with each thrust. Faster than he’d like to admit, Leonard came all over his stomach.

Pulling out and taking the condom off Isaac finished on Leonard’s stomach before collapsing on the bed next to him. “I was right.”

Leonard turned his head panting, “Huh?”

“You look real pretty when you come.”

Laughing Leonard put a hand on his stomach smearing the cum more, “Oh...fuck.”

“Need a rag?”

Holding his hand up Leonard nodded, “That would be appreciated.”

“Clean up on aisle eight!” Isaac called as he slipped off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Leonard grabbed the pillow out from under him and threw it at him. Laughing loudly Isaac grabbed a damp rag and brought it back to the bed to hand it to the brunette. Once he had wiped the cum from his stomach Leonard sat up with a groan. “Guess you lost the bet.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess I did.”

“So where’s the tattoo gonna go?” Leonard asked as he slid off the bed and started pulling his clothes back on.

Isaac grabbed a clean pair of sweats and slipped them on. “I’ll figure out a spot for it. Can’t be too obvious.” 

“Can’t wait to see it.”


End file.
